Junes Department Store
Junes Department Store is a location in Persona 4, located at the rural town of Inaba. It is run by Yosuke Hanamura's father. Appearances *''Persona 4/''Golden **''Persona 4 Arena/Ultimax *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona 4'' *'Music': "ジュネスのテーマ" (Junes' Theme) The Junes Department Store started business about one year before the arrival of the protagonist in Inaba. A shopping mall of sorts, it had everything that can cater to the household in Inaba. This had an effect on the businesses in the Central Shopping District, where most of the shops had closed down, among others the pharmacy and the hobby shop. Reactions are mixed with the arrival of Junes; most of the older residents blame Junes for the closed shops in the district, going so far as blaming Junes for the erratic weather and even the murders and kidnappings in Inaba. The younger generation, though, is more welcoming to Junes; Nanako Dojima in particular enjoyed singing the Junes jingle and is always looking forward to a visit there. Junes is a significant place for the Investigation Team; the food court serves as their "Special Headquarters." Their initial trek to the Midnight Channel takes place in a large screen television in the electronics department, which serves as their gateway into the "other side" from then on. In Persona 4 Golden and Persona 4 The Golden Animation, Rise Kujikawa holds a mini-concert at Junes, although they only know one song: True Story. Within the story, once Teddie finds his resolve, he leaves the Midnight Channel and begins residing in the human world. To avoid suspicion, Teddie becomes the mascot of Junes, attracting kids to the shopping mall. When he obtains a human form, Teddie works as a retail staff member at Junes. The protagonist may also work at Junes, earning money but at the expense of a week's time. ''Persona 4 Golden'' An event originally starring Kanami Mashita as the star of a concert, alongside a huge sale at Junes, was due to be performed as a celebration of her new position of the honorary chief, but complications which started with Naoto Shirogane’s disappearance led to the event being canceled. Due to the amount of time and resources spent into planning the event, the cancelation could lead to Yosuke's dad being fired for this. Rise Kujikawa offers to stand in for Kanamin at the concert with support from the team for music. Later, during the next summer vacation, the protagonist arrives to find out that Junes has created a "locally-produced goods" section in partnership with the local shops to help them stay afloat. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Junes is where the Investigation Team enters the movie world from. When they enter the TV that supposedly leads to the Midnight Channel, it leads them to a strange dimension with a movie screen initiating a countdown instead, bringing them to the movie world. Junessic Land, the second movie and the one where the Investigation Team lands, takes its namesake from Junes, and even features a Yosuke-like dinosaur being an outcast. Music A vocal version of the Junes Theme was written and performed for Persona 4: Dancing All Night. It can be heard here. A jingle of the Junes Theme's first verse plays in the song, Crane Game in Persona 5 at the Akihabara Gigolo Arcade. Lyrics Japanese= エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ ジュネス！ ケータイ片手の　営業おじさん お惣菜買い食い　ヤングな頃は 子犬を連れた　ヒョウ柄おばさん 就活でスーツ　ヤングな頃に ヤングな頃から　ジュネスは一緒 色々そろえて　待ってます エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ ジュネス！ カスタムバイクの　強面お兄ちゃん 補助輪チャリンコ　ヤングな頃は ベビーカー操る　ミニスカ　ママさん フードコートで逢引　ヤングな頃に ヤングな頃から　ジュネスは一緒 色々そろえて　待ってます エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ ジュネス！ <<語り>> 子供「お父さん、僕、サッカー始めたい！」 父　「じゃあジュネスに行こうか」 子供「お母さんは、 　　　前にパートしてたんだよね？」 母　「ジュネスでね」 子供「お爺ちゃん見て、 　　　駐車料金も良心的だよ！」 爺　「ジュネスじゃからな」 子供「お婆ちゃん、この赤ちゃん 　　　大きくなったら何になるんだろう？」 婆　「さあ　ジュネスじゃないかね」 <<語り終わり>> エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ ジュネス！ 半そで短パン　ワンパク坊や 家族とお出かけ　今から思い出 おさげに三つ編み オキャンなお嬢ちゃん 家族とお出かけ　今から思い出 ヤングな頃から　ジュネスは一緒 色々そろえて　待ってます エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ ジュネス！ エブリデイ・ヤングライフ！ ジュネス！ |-| Romaji= Eburidei yanguraifu! junesu! keitai katate no eigyou ojisan o souzai kai gui yangu na koro wa koinu o tsure ta hyou gara obasan Shuukatsu de suutsu yangu na koro ni yangu na koro kara junesu wa issho iroiro soroe te matte masu eburidei yanguraifu! junesu! kasutamu baiku no kowaomote o nīchan hojo wa charinko yangu na koro wa bebiikaa ayatsuru mini suka mama san fuudo kouto de aibiki yangu na koro ni yangu na koro kara junesu wa issho iroiro soroe te matte masu eburidei.yanguraifu! junesu! << katari >> kodomo 'otousan, boku, sakkaa hajime tai!' chichi 'jaa junesu ni iko u ka' kodomo 'okaasan wa, mae ni paato shite ta n da yo ne?' haha 'junesu de ne' kodomo 'o jii chan mi te, chuusha ryoukin mo ryoushin teki da yo!' jī 'junesu ja kara na' kodomo 'o baachan, kono akachan oukiku nattara nani ni naru n daro u?' baba 'saa junesu ja nai ka ne' << katariowari >> eburidei.yanguraifu! junesu! hansode tanpan wanpaku bouya kazoku to odekake ima kara omoide o sage ni mittsu ami okyan nao jou chan kazoku to odekake ima kara omoide yangu na koro kara junesu wa issho iroiro soroe te matte masu eburidei.yanguraifu! junesu! eburidei.yanguraifu! junesu! Gallery Category:Persona 4 Locations Category:Persona 4 Songs Category:Persona Q2 Locations